1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to splash guards for toilet bowls and more particularly pertains to a new toilet bowl splash guard for preventing splattering about the toilet when the user is going to the bathroom.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of splash guards for toilet bowls is known in the prior art. More specifically, splash guards for toilet bowls heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,348,776; 5,216,760; 5,983,410; 5,732,416; 2,839,764; 4,912,784; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 353,659; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,866,793.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new toilet bowl splash guard. The prior art describes inventions having panels protecting the back of the toilet.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new toilet bowl splash guard which has many of the advantages of the splash guards for toilet bowls mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new toilet bowl splash guard which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art splash guards for toilet bowls, either alone or in any combination thereof. The present invention includes a support member being adapted to be attached to an underside of a toilet seat; and also includes an upper sheet of material having a top end which is securely attached to the support member; and further includes a hinge member being attached to a bottom end of the upper sheet of material; and also includes a lower sheet of material being attached to the hinge member and being adapted to extend into a toilet bowl; and further includes side sheets of material being attached to the upper and lower sheets of material to form side walls to prevent splattering to sides of the toilet; and also includes a fastening member for fastening one of the sheets of material to the toilet bowl. None of the prior art describes splash guards having side walls to prevent the splattering of urine to the sides of the toilet.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the toilet bowl splash guard in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new toilet bowl splash guard which has many of the advantages of the splash guards for toilet bowls mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new toilet bowl splash guard which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art splash guards for toilet bowls, either alone or in any combination thereof.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new toilet bowl splash guard for preventing splattering about the toilet when the user is going to the bathroom.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new toilet bowl splash guard that is easy and convenient to set up and use.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new toilet bowl splash guard that does not hinder the user of the toilet in any way and also effectively not only protects the back of the toilet but also to the sides thereof.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.